Set Fire to the Rain
by Galadriadhar
Summary: I've experienced some things, but one experience taught me more than any other experience I've ever had. I learned that the rain could catch on fire. Sounds strange, doesn't it? It's not. Not really. I think you'll understand once I tell you the story. By the way, my name is Amelia. It's a pleasure to meet you.


SET FIRE TO THE RAIN

I've seen a lot of things in my life. Not _a lot_ , mind you, but enough to know what's what. There was one time that I saw a Houndoom picking on a Gengar. That didn't last too long. From that, I learned the order of strength.

Another time I saw a little boat on the Romia River, being steered through rocky rapids by a sure-handed Carracosta. I learned that ingenuity will often triumph over nature's designs.

But there was one experience that taught me so much. I learned that the rain could catch on fire. Sounds strange, doesn't it? It's not. Not really. I think you'll understand once I tell you the story. By the way, my name is Amelia. It's a pleasure to meet you.

* * *

I can't imagine what they were talking about when I burst into the hospital. But I am grateful that they get over their shock quickly. A Lucario races into the back while a Medicham gently takes my brother, Nick, from my arms.

"What happened?" the Medicham asks. She wears a name tag: Delphine. "He'll need urgent attention, but I need to know what happened."

I sniff, stifling the tears that threaten to overcome me. "We were passing the north point of the Romia River when we settled down for the night. As the moon went behind a cloud, we were ambushed by a pack of Mightyena. He jumped in front of me and took the brunt of the attack. I think he was bitten at least twice."

Delphine examines Nick, clicking her tongue as she does so. "More than twice, by the looks of it." She looks closer, frowning. "Where's Garret?!" Delphine calls as she rushes through a pair of swinging doors. I follow her, stomach churning.

The Lucario pokes its head out of a room. "Del, Garret's with that Floatzel patient. I checked."

"Claire, we need him! We need to get the infected flesh out of the way and dig out the broken teeth," Delphine exclaims. "Can you get him out of there?"

Claire rubs her yellow and black face. My teeth are chattering from fear. "I'll see what I can do," Claire says, ducking through a curtain. Delphine moves quickly to another room and puts Nick on a table. He groans.

"What is his name?" Delphine asks, taking a couple of metal implements from a holding canister. She dips them in a sink full of water and dries them off. I look away as she begins using one of the metal instruments to probe Nick's wounds.

"Nicholas," I reply, trying to shut out Nick's grunts. "He goes by 'Nick,' though."

I turn around, pushing down my reluctance, and see Delphine nod. "And your name?" Delphine starts using a different instrument, and it's almost too much for me.

"Amelia," I whisper.

Delphine hisses and puts the instruments on the table. "Where is Garret?" She turns and smiles. "I'm sorry about that. My expertise isn't in surgical areas." Delphine walks over to the sink and begins washing the instruments. "That's a wonderful name, though. Are you two siblings?"

I nod, unable to speak. Nick looks so vulnerable lying on the table. His face is scrunched up in pain.

"Latias and Latios, right?" I glance up. Delphine catches my eye and understands that she is correct. "We've heard of you," Delphine comments, putting the instruments back in the holding canister. "I myself have wanted to meet you both."

Claire enters the room, followed by a Leavanny and an Armaldo. "Garret _finally_ listened," Claire sighs dramatically. "Anyway, he's here, as is Rebekah. How's the cute guy?"

As the Armaldo takes a couple of instruments out of the holding canister, Delphine slaps Claire on the shoulder. "Don't you have a sister-in-law to check on?" she asks with a slight tinge of grumpiness in her voice. Claire gasps.

"Oh… forgot about that…" The Lucario dashes out of the room, muttering to herself. "Mom and Dad won't be happy that I forgot…"

The Leavanny smiles gently at me. "I'm Rebekah, and this is Garret." The Armaldo gives an absent wave and begins probing softly at the marks in Nick's body. Rebekah leads me to a chair and helps me rest in it. She pats my wing and goes to Garret's side. "What does it look like?" she murmurs.

"Severe lacerations, at least three lateral incisors pushed deep," Garret says, frowning. "I may need to get Caleb's help with this. Some of these wounds will heal nicely, but most of them are deep enough that scarring is definitely going to happen."

Rebekah shakes her head. "Do you need me to go get Caleb?"

Garret shrugs and begins washing a larger instrument. "If you could find him, that would be fantastic. He has the tools for a delicate operation like this."

"I'll go find a room for Amelia," Delphine announces and leaves the room.

The stress of the day suddenly overwhelms me and I break down, crying. Delphine comes back into the room and helps me to a soft bed in another room, where I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

I awaken to the sun streaming through a window in my room. Claire is standing next to the sink in my room, washing her paws. I think she just came in.

She looks over and gives me a big smile. It warms my heart as yesterday returns to my memory. I sniff, trying to hide tears. Claire doesn't miss much, though.

"Nick's in good hands, Amelia," Claire says, sitting in a chair next to my bed. "Garret was able to take out the teeth he could find, and Rebekah stitched up the wounds. He's sleeping peacefully now." Claire chuckles. "He's very handsome. You're lucky to have him as your brother."

I nod slowly. "He's a good brother." I fall silent. Claire looks at me quizzically.

"Go ahead and ask."

Tears well up. "Will Nick be okay?" I ask, and I'm sure desperation is evident in my voice.

"The wounds should start healing, but it will take a while. Garret wants to make sure that he doesn't get any infections," Claire explains. "The Mightyena teeth were dirty. Caleb made sure that the wounds were washed, but it's usually about a month before we can be completely sure that the danger has passed."

"What do I do in the meantime?" The idea of staying here for a month is… interesting. It's almost exhilarating. "I don't know anything about this place."

Claire yawns and gives me a tired grin. "I know some Pokemon that could help with that," she replies. "I'll introduce you to them this afternoon. You might want to get some more sleep." Claire stands and grips the chair for stability. "I have to go check up on some of our patients. Will you be all right?"

I think about that for a moment and then nod.

"Get some more sleep then." As she leaves, I hear her mutter, "I need a nap."

I blink once, and then once more. The third time, my eyes don't open again.

* * *

Golden light pours through the window. The curtains are open, unlike this morning. I blink away the spots in my vision and look around the room.

It looks different than it did this morning, but I'm not sure if it's because of the lighting or because I'm actually awake. Delphine is leaning against the doorframe, arms folded. Her eyes are closed, and she's snoring softly.

I surprise myself by chuckling quietly. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Evidently most of the staff need more sleep.

Gingerly rising above the bed, I'm pleased to notice that the stiffness I expected to feel is not there. I go to the sink, turn the faucet, and rinse the dry, disgusting taste out of my mouth. I don't know why, but I always feel like this after traveling. I take a swallow of the water, and I suddenly realize just how thirsty I am. I continue drinking until I feel satisfied.

I turn the faucet off and go over to Delphine. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "You thought I was asleep, didn't you?"

"Well… I did, yes."

Delphine chuckles. "I was. Most of the staff here have trained themselves to catch quick naps, then wake at a moment's notice." She stretches and stifles a small yawn. "Claire promised that she would introduce you to some Pokemon, but she's currently helping Garret with an emergency patient. So you're stuck with me."

I follow Delphine into the hallway. "I don't think I'm stuck with you," I say, puzzled.

"It's an expression," she explains, walking down the hallway to the double doors that lead into the lobby. "That's all."

"Oh…" I murmur. "An expression." I wonder what other expressions there are. If they're anything like that one, I don't think I'll recognize them when I hear them.

As we enter the lobby, I notice that a Lucario that isn't Claire is waiting by the front doors. The resemblance is striking, though, and so I assume that Claire is the sister of this Lucario. There is a Chesnaught snoring in a padded chair, a Misdreavus flipping through a book next to the Chesnaught, and a Talonflame watching me. Delphine leads me toward the three in the chairs.

The Talonflame pokes the Chesnaught in the side. "Wake up, Roger."

The Chesnaught starts violently. "Ack! I'm awake! I wasn't sleeping!"

Closing the book, the Misdreavus snorts. "You're not fooling anyone, Rog."

Delphine stops in front of the three as the Chesnaught points at the Misdreavus, eyes narrowed. "Angela, you don't know anything." The Talonflame pokes the Chesnaught again. He looks around and sees us. "Oh! Sorry about that, Delphine. You believe me though, right?"

"Of course," Delphine replies, subtly rolling her eyes. "You were just breathing loudly."

"Exactly!" the Chesnaught exclaims, spreading his arms out. "Delphine gets it! Ah! Is this her?"

Delphine nods. "This is Amelia. Amelia, this is Wesley, Roger, and Angela," she says, pointing to the Talonflame, Chesnaught, and Misdreavus respectively. "They'll be your guides for the City."

I look them over. Roger and Angela have started bickering again, but Wesley is examining me. I feel slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny. His eyes are bright and intelligent. "Hush, you two," Wesley finally snaps. "You don't need to argue in front of our friends."

Angela floats over to me. "Don't worry about Roger," she says apologetically. "He's somewhat upset."

I tilt my head in confusion, but Roger has started arguing again. Delphine sighs. "They really are friends," she mutters.

Wesley cuffs Roger on the head with his wing. "Must you argue?" he asks exasperatedly. "Please save it for later. I'm sorry about that, Miss Amelia," he says, turning to me. "Will you still accompany us?"

"It's okay," I murmur. His gaze is intense, but something tells me it's always intense. I still feel uneasy, but I shrug it off. "Let's go."

Roger, who has finally quieted himself, bows dramatically. "Then let us be off!" he declares. "The City awaits!"

Angela floats ahead, and Roger walks after her. Wesley hops off of his chair and extends a wing. "Will you walk with me, Miss Amelia?"

I flush ever so slightly, but nod.

* * *

When we leave the hospital, I stop in awe. The golden afternoon sun touches the City, making it look like a field of ripe wheat. The road leading into the City is paved with cobblestones, and the light makes them look like gold.

Wesley stops beside me. "It's incredible, isn't it?" he asks quietly.

I nod. "Is it always like this? Is the City always so… beautiful?"

"In its own way," Wesley replies. "The day isn't always golden, but the City seems to shine regardless."

As I continue to watch, the City begins to change color. Now there are faint pinks mixed in with the gold. I look behind me and see that the sun is beginning to set. It is… magnificent.

"Something is troubling you, Miss Amelia," Wesley says. "What is it?"

I glance at him, startled. "What do you mean?"

Wesley blinks as he wrinkles his forehead. "I mean," he finally replies, "that you seem… distracted. Sad, almost. I noticed it in the hospital," he says, meeting one of my glances. "What's wrong?"

"So that's what was going on," I murmur to myself. Wesley doesn't move, though I'm sure he heard my words. I sigh. "It's my brother."

"Ah…" Wesley breathes. "That would explain it. Don't worry, Miss Amelia. He's in good hands."

"Just 'Amelia,' please," I say. He looks at me quizzically. "Not 'Miss Amelia.' Just 'Amelia,' please."

Wesley gives me a gentle, encouraging smile. "All right. Just 'Amelia,' then. Do you mind if I ask why?"

I look away, somewhat embarrassed. "It reminds me of old Pokemon."

"I can understand that," Wesley says. "I've always thought of 'Miss' as a name for a pretty lady, myself. But I do see what you mean. Great. Now I'm never going to be able to think of 'Miss' as anything else," he complains. But he winks at me, so I think he's making a joke. Just like Nick would…

He smiles and glances at me. "Let's go, Amelia. Roger and Angela will have argued each other deaf without intervention."

I follow alongside Wesley as he flutters into the air and slowly flies down the road.

* * *

"The City Library," I say, reading from a plaque on the side of a large brick building. The Library is almost as large as the hospital, and is far more architecturally grand. Wesley is standing by the door to the Library.

Roger is examining the Library's arches. "I love this place. It's one of my favorite places in the City."

"Every place is your favorite place," Angela replies.

"That's true. Still…" Roger trails off. Wesley gestures to me and I follow him inside.

Inside the Library, I stop and stare. The Library has a single room, but there are staircases next to the walls that lead to upper walkways. There are four of these walkways that border the entire perimeter of the room. Bookcases fill every available space, though there are a couple of tables scattered about. In the center of the room is a desk accessible by a panel of wood that flips upward. An Ursaring stands behind the desk, stamping a book for a Monferno. A Tyranitar carries a stack of thick books to a bookshelf and begins shelving the books.

Wesley pulls me gently along to the desk. "Hello, John," he says as the Monferno walks past. We come to a halt in front of the Ursaring.

The Ursaring is writing something in a huge ledger. Wesley clears his throat, and when the Ursaring doesn't respond, he narrows his eyes. "An Ursaring stood, stamping books and writing down, unimportant things."

"That was better than your last haiku, Wesley," the Ursaring says, and I'm surprised to hear a female voice. She sets down the pen and looks up. "Though I would be careful with what you say. I might get offended."

Wesley waves a wing. "You wouldn't get offended, Victoria. Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to Amelia. Amelia, this is Victoria. She runs the Library with Oxford."

Victoria eyes me. "Do you enjoy reading?" Her tone of voice suggests that my answer will influence whether she likes me or not.

"I love reading," I reply. Thankfully, Nick pushed me to develop that love of reading when I was younger. Victoria's eyes soften and she smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia. Oxford!" she calls over her shoulder.

"Hold on just a moment, Vicky," a deep voice says.

Wesley leans over and whispers in my ear. "Oxford's the only one who can get away with calling Victoria 'Vicky.' I believe they're in love with each other, but I try not to get involved with matters of love."

Roger and Angela are perusing the shelves. Letting out an exclamation of delight, Roger pulls a book off of a shelf and brings it to the desk. "I've been looking for this book for a very long time!"

Victoria takes the book, opens it, stamps it, and writes a note in her ledger. "It's due in two weeks," she says. "Enjoy it, Roger. And tell Kelly that I said 'hello.'"

"Will do," Roger replies, retreating to one of the tables and opening the book. At that moment, the Tyranitar I saw earlier lifts the flip panel of the desk.

"What's up, Vicky?" the Tyranitar asks. "Oh, and the books Ammon checked out are back on the shelves."

Victoria gestures to me, and the Tyranitar turns his attention to me. "Oxford, this is Amelia."

The Tyranitar squints at Wesley. "I may need glasses, but that looks like Wesley." As Victoria rolls her eyes, the Tyranitar winks at me. "Just kidding. It's nice to meet you, Amelia. My name is Oxford." Oxford extends a hand. I look at his hand curiously.

"Why are you giving me your hand?" I ask, looking at Oxford. He smiles.

"If you give me your hand, I'll show you."

I shrug and take his hand in mine. He lifts my hand up and down, gently but firmly. I'm not familiar with this, but it does seem nice.

"We call this 'shaking hands,'" Oxford explains, releasing my hand. "Or 'shaking paws.' Or even 'shaking wings.' But it's one way we acknowledge a meeting of two Pokemon."

Glancing at my hand, I smile. "I like that."

* * *

I'm reluctant to leave the Library, but it's getting dark. "I promised Delphine that you would be back before nightfall," Wesley says. Roger and Angela bid us good-bye and leave.

"Come visit again!" Oxford calls as we leave. As I wave good-bye (another custom I learned from the Tyranitar), Victoria lightly punches his arm. "What was that for?! You called halfway across the Library earlier!"

Any further argument is left behind as the door closes. Wesley chuckles. "They are quite the pair," he says. He takes most of the books that I'm carrying and tucks them under his wing. I don't know why, but this strikes me as odd.

"Why?" I ask.

Wesley glances at me. "Why what?" he asks. "I can think of three things that you could be referring to." A playful smile enters Wesley's eyes. "Should I just answer all three?"

"Go ahead," I say, shifting the other books in my arms. The mood is light, and I'm grateful for it. It allows me to forget, at least somewhat, about my unconscious brother.

"Well, Delphine thinks you need more time to recover from your shock before I keep you out after dark," Wesley explains, walking alongside me as I float up the road that leads to the Hospital. "I agree with her. After something like that, it takes a while to get back into a rhythm.

"As for Oxford and Victoria, like I said, I think they're in love with each other. I don't think Victoria realizes it, though. They have an interesting dynamic, as you saw."

I nod in agreement.

"The third and final thing, then," Wesley continues, repositioning the books under his wing. "You were struggling to carry all of those books. My mother always taught me to respect and help others, so I try whenever I can to lighten loads."

We're almost to the doors of the Hospital when he falls silent. I let the words tumble through my mind, and I sniff. "Thank you…" I murmur.

Wesley's forehead wrinkles as he pushes the left door open and lets me through. He comes in after me and makes his way to the reception counter. "What's wrong, Amelia?"

I bite my lip, unsure as to what to say. Wesley's eyes are full of concern. It reminds me of whenever Nick would ask me the same question.

"Nick's been the only one who really cared about me," I finally whisper. Putting my books on the reception counter so that I can steady myself, I take a deep breath. "We left the place we lived because of that. No one took care of anyone else. They were all too busy. Important business, yes, but still…" I sniff. "Nick finally decided that we would leave. Now I'm here, unable to help him like he would help me, and others actually care about me. Delphine, Claire, Roger, Angela, Victoria, Oxford… you. It feels so awkward, so odd…"

Wesley takes my left hand in his wing. I look at my hand in his wing, then look at him. He's smiling gently. I don't know why he's doing this, but it's nice.

"Amelia, do you know why we do it?" Wesley asks. I shake my head. He puts his other wing over my hand, so that my hand is in between his wings. "I care about you. Delphine and Claire care about you. Roger and Angela and Oxford and Victoria care about you. We all want you to be happy." Wesley pats my hand. "We all love you like a sister. So just forget about those others that didn't care about others. You're here now, among friends."

The words race through my head. That's what it is. Things felt so strange because I was among _friends_.

I wrap Wesley in a hug. He starts and lets out a small squawk, but recovers quickly and returns it. "Thank you," I say, and I know Wesley feels the emotion in my voice. "I've never had friends before…"

And suddenly, tears begin to flow. The pent-up emotions from my life have burst through, and I cry on Wesley's shoulder, still hugging him. He pats my shoulder consolingly and whispers, "It's going to be okay, Amelia. It'll be okay."

I'm grateful for his strong wings.

* * *

I wake up in my room in the Hospital. Pre-dawn light filters through the curtain of the window, and I see that my books are stacked on my bedside table. I'm confused until I remember what happened last night.

I continued to cry and finally cried myself into a half-sleep, collapsing on the floor. Wesley picked me up and carried me to my room, putting me on my bed and covering me with a blanket. Then he left and came back with all of my books. He stacked them neatly on my bedside table, wiped a tear away from my face, and left.

A smile steals its way onto my face. "He's just like Nick," I murmur, getting out of bed and washing my face at the sink. After taking a drink, I pick up the top book and settle in a chair next to the window.

Moments later, Claire knocks on the door and comes in. I start and, judging from the fact that the pre-dawn light has been replaced by bright yellow light and I'm three quarters of the way through this book, I've been here for more than just moments.

"Oh, great! You're awake!" Claire exclaims. "Can you help me?"

My eyes widen. "What?" I ask. "Can't Delphine?"

Claire shakes her head emphatically. "Delphine is with another patient, Rebekah is helping Garret, and Caleb's dead to the world. Just an expression," she says quickly when she sees my horror. Evidently I was right about not recognizing expressions. "But Estelle's children won't wait any longer, and I can't help by myself."

I set the book aside. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

Forty minutes later, I'm holding a squealing Ralts and a sleeping Chimchar. "It's okay, little one," I whisper to the Ralts. As though the Ralts actually understands me, it quiets down.

I knock on the door in front of me with my wing. Claire opens the door and ushers me in. Her eyes are tired, but bright with happiness.

"Estelle's just fine," she tells me. "But she wants to see them. John's here as well."

A Monferno stands as I approach. I recognize him as the Monferno from the Library, but I can't remember his name. Estelle, a Gardevoir, is lying on a bed, looking at me. The Monferno introduces himself. "I'm John," he says. "I'm Estelle's husband."

Claire sinks into a nearby chair as I float over to Estelle. "I'm Amelia," I reply. I look at Estelle and offer her the Ralts and the Chimchar. She takes them in her arms and sniffs. "They're both right as rain," I say, smiling. That was an expression Claire used earlier, and I'm happy to be able to actually use it. "Two happy, healthy twin girls."

I hear a sharp intake of breath. Turning, I catch John wiping away a tear of happiness. He comes to stand next to Estelle and looks at his children. "I'm a father," he says quietly. "You're a mother," he says to Estelle.

"You'll be a wonderful father," Estelle says to him. He relaxes, and I wonder what that was about. But I quickly forget as John lifts the Ralts and holds her close.

"What will we name them?" he asks. "I like the name 'Eve.' What do you think?"

I take a couple of papers from where Claire dropped them. She's snoring, so I let her sleep.

"How about… Eve and Abigail?" Estelle suggests. John smiles broadly and looks at the Ralts in his arms. She's gazing up at him with infant adoration.

"Hello, little Eve," John whispers as he kisses her on the cheek. Estelle chuckles and holds the Chimchar closer.

"So this must be Abigail," Estelle says. "Thank you for being my daughter, Abby."

I look over the papers and see that the name field is the only thing left. Noticing that Claire is still loosely holding a pencil in her paw, I take it and write out the names: Eve on the paper for the Ralts, and Abigail on the paper for the Chimchar.

Estelle turns her head so she can look at me. "Thank you, Amelia. You were an angel."

"You're welcome," I reply. "But please, don't worry about it. I was happy to help." I put the papers on a bedside table, explain what they are, and wake Claire so that we can leave the happy parents with their children.

* * *

After an exhausting day of helping Claire with patients, cleaning, checking in on Estelle and John every so often, and eating quite a lot, I'm relieved when Claire shoos me away to go into the City with Wesley.

He's trading banter with Roger and Angela when I come out of the Hospital. It's rather interesting to hear.

"Get your head out of the past, Roger," Wesley says.

"You ought to," Roger counters. "After all, Amelia's right behind you."

Wesley spins around and brightens up. "Amelia!" He frowns and gives me a closer look. "You seem exhausted. Are you all right?"

I laugh. Yes, I laugh. I think something must be changing. Living in a society where nobody cares about anyone else made me… self-centered, I suppose. I cared about Nick, but he was the only one. Now… well, now I'm thinking about others. I found myself caring about those patients today…

"Just worn out, Wesley," I reply, smiling at him. "I was back and forth all day. Claire needed my help, then I cleaned out a couple of rooms and met the maternity ward head."

"Molly's rather… motherly, isn't she?" Wesley asks, chuckling. I heave an exaggerated sigh.

"She was pressing food on me constantly!" I exclaim as Roger and Angela stifle laughs. We start making our way down the road, into the City proper. "If I stayed there any longer, I wouldn't have been able to fly!"

Angela snorts. "Oh, you would have," she says. "Just not as gracefully."

I nod in acquiescence. "That's true. Well, where are you taking me tonight?" I ask Wesley.

He shoots me a mischievous glance. "Think you can handle more food?"

"I think so," I say defiantly. "If I can't, you can always carry me back to the Hospital." Roger rolls his eyes.

"They're such brats," he mutters to Angela. Wesley cuffs him with his wing. "Hey!"

As I laugh, I let my eyes wander over the cityscape. The golds of the sunset illuminate the buildings in such a way that shadows are non-existent. Pink tinges in the sky shed soft light on the streets, and the whole City is almost like something from a legend. I wish… I almost wish I could stay here forever.

We finally arrive at a brick-fronted building. The entrance is shaded by a green fabric awning, and I wonder what this place is. Judging from what Wesley said, it serves food.

"This is the place?" I ask as Roger opens the door. I hear him shout something that I can't quite make out.

Wesley nods as he catches the door before it closes. "The _Café Na Rigara_ ," he says, gesturing for me to enter. I do so, and he comes in after me.

A Feraligatr is wiping down a bar counter with a rag. Roger is embracing a Greninja, and the Greninja is embracing him back, head nestled on his shoulder. A Typhlosion is behind the bar, mixing something. Angela is nowhere to be seen, but I hear a rattling from an open door behind the bar.

"Wes!" the Feraligatr exclaims. "Good to see you! Who is this?" the Feraligatr asks, smiling at me.

"I'll let her introduce herself," Wesley says, hopping onto one of the bar stools. I float next to him, slightly nervous around all these new people.

The Feraligatr puts down the rag and extends a hand. "Name's Davy. It's nice to meet you."

I take Davy's hand and shake it. "My name is Amelia." Davy's grip is strong and firm, and my nervousness dies down as he smiles again.

"Well, welcome to the City, Amelia," he says, letting go of my hand. He taps the Typhlosion on the shoulder. "Dear, put down that rawst shake and introduce yourself. Please?"

The Typhlosion gives Davy an exaggerated eye roll, but puts the mixing cup down. "I'm Davy's wife, Kyra," the Typhlosion tells me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia."

I shake Kyra's outstretched hand. "Thank you," I reply. Kyra goes back to mixing her rawst shake as Roger brings the Greninja over. I wonder if this is Roger's wife, and my suspicions are confirmed when Roger kisses the Greninja on the cheek.

"Amelia, this is Kelly, my wonderfully perfect wife!" Roger exclaims. I get the idea that he is always enthusiastic about his wife. I shake hands with Kelly and she gives me a sweet smile.

"Roger is always like this," she murmurs. "I've gotten used to it, though." She winks at me, and I know she is teasing Roger, who is studiously ignoring the interaction.

Wesley, meanwhile, has ordered something, and Kyra comes out with a large sandwich and two glasses filled to the brim with a frothy drink. She sets the sandwich and one of the glasses in front of me and the other glass in front of Wesley. "A rawst and mago shake with a king club _cordette_ sandwich," Kyra explains. "Enjoy!"

At first, I tentatively take bites of the sandwich and sips of the shake, but soon I'm guzzling down the shake and devouring the sandwich. Wesley chuckles as Davy nods appreciatively.

"I'm glad you like it so much," Davy says, barely hiding a grin.

I might want to stay here in the City…

* * *

For the next week, I keep busy helping Claire and Delphine with patients. Occasionally, I clean a room or help Molly in the maternity ward. After helping each day, I go with Wesley to some new place in the City. Roger shows me the Industrial District School, and I immediately fall in love with it. I get to see the Mayoral Mansion and meet Mayor Winston and his family, who invite Wesley and me to stay for dinner. Angela takes us to _Wooden Notes_ , where Marshall gives me a flute, free of charge. We visit the City Orphanage and I have to be dragged away from the children there. Wesley takes me to _Sandra's,_ and I nearly faint from all of the books. I'm beginning to feel as though I've lived in the City for my whole life.

One day, while I'm in the maternity ward, I come to a room with an open door and voices coming from it. The voices stop before I get to the door, but Molly comes out, looking very sad. It's a look I've never seen on the Kangaskhan.

She sees me and quickly forces a smile. Just as quickly, though, the smile breaks. "I wouldn't go in there right now," Molly says quietly. She sighs. "Roger and Kelly are in there."

Molly walks away, clutching a folder in her hand. I know what results are in that kind of folder, and I glance in the room as I pass by.

Roger and Kelly are crying.

* * *

Two days after seeing Roger and Kelly in the maternity ward, I'm sitting in Nick's room. I try to come and visit him at least once a day. I tell him everything that's going on, even though he's still unconscious.

Resting in a chair, I watch Nick's chest rise and fall with his breathing. I wonder if he's going to wake up soon. I really hope he will…

I bite my lip, trying to organize my thoughts. "Nick… I wish you were awake," I say. "You would know what to do.

"I've been helping every day. I've cleaned rooms, given medicines, and even helped in the maternity ward. Delphine asked me if I would like to be a nurse here, and I told her I had to think about it.

"Claire thinks you're very cute. She asked me if I thought you would like her, and I told her you would. I did say, though, that you might not like her like _that_.

"Wesley's been taking me all around the City. It's fantastic, Nick! I wish you could join us. Then we could all enjoy the City. Tonight I get to go to the _Radiant Star_ , and I have no idea what that is. Wesley tells me that I'll love it, though…"

I sigh and look away from Nick. "I love this place, Nick. I want to stay here, but you want to go elsewhere. You never said where we were going, but I know it wasn't here…

"But I don't want to leave, Nick! The Pokemon here need me! I've been with Estelle during her time of need. I know what's going on in Roger and Kelly's life when no one else does. Nick, they won't be able to have children… I can't leave them. Not now. Not in a month.

"That's about all I know, though. I don't know what my feelings are toward Wesley. You've explained love, and I'm sure these feelings aren't love. I don't know, Nick…"

I close my eyes and shake my head. "I just don't know what to do. I put up a front, but Wesley knows I'm confused. At least, I think he does. I wish you were awake, Nick…" I open my eyes and, looking at Nick, I nearly fall out of my chair. Nick's eyes are opened and he's looking at me.

"Amy… remember what I… said when… we… left…" Nick's eyes close again. I frantically rush over to his side and check for a pulse. It's still there, and stronger than ever. The relief that floods through me is overwhelming.

I hold Nick's hand between my hands, not wanting to leave his side until I figure out what he meant. My mind wanders back to the day we left.

" _Nick, why are we leaving? I don't want to leave!"_

" _I understand. I don't want to leave, either. But the bad, Amy, will always be outweighed by the good. Don't forget that."_

"That's what you said," I murmur. I smile, squeeze Nick's hand, and, as I begin to let go, Nick's grip tightens slightly, then slackens again. Tears prick my eyes, and I kiss Nick on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

Wesley opens the door of a brick-fronted establishment. The words _Radiant Star_ are set in a dull metal above the window that looks into the place. I can barely see anything through the window, so I enter the _Radiant Star_. Wesley, as usual, enters after I do.

From where we are, I can see that the _Radiant Star_ is a large, airy, boisterous place. It's made up of four levels, descending to a polished wooden center floor where two couples are dancing. The levels are occupied by tables and chairs of varying size and number. A delicious smell is wafting out from an open door.

An Ampharos is standing next to a stack of papers, leaning on a small railing. Wesley clears his throat, and the Ampharos jumps.

"Boy, Wesley!" the Ampharos exclaims, breathing heavily. "Warn me next time!"

"I did, Alex," Wesley replies. I stifle a smile at this.

Alex opens his mouth, then closes it and gives a wry smile. "All right, yeah. You win." He picks up two papers and gestures for us to follow him. I'm impressed by his agility as he jumps over tails and ducks under arms. "Who might you be?" Alex asks me as we follow him. Thankfully, the owners of the arms and tails move them out of the way for us.

"Amelia," I say as Alex stops at a table. It has two chairs, and Wesley pulls one out for me before hopping onto one himself.

"Beautiful name," Alex says, shaking my hand when I offer it. "Alexander, at your service. All my friends call me 'Alex,' though." His smile is so sincere that I can't help but giggle.

"Say, Alex," Wesley remarks, looking over the paper. "Where's Jasmine?"

Alex frowns momentarily, but it's so quick that I almost wonder if I imagined his reaction. "She's really sick, Wes. But," Alex continues, brightening up, "at least we know everything is going all right!"

"That's good to hear." Wesley returns to his paper. I pick mine up and examine it. There are pictures of food dishes on it. Many of them I don't recognize. A plate full of rice and sliced berries attracts my eye, and so I point it out to Alex.

"What's this?" I ask. Alex peers at the paper and laughs.

"Ah! That is a menu. The paper, that is. That dish is the berrichi plate, made with sliced aspear berries and rice, all cooked in an oran sauce. Is that what you would like?"

"What I would like?" Is this another expression? It doesn't seem similar to the expression Delphine used…

Wesley looks up. "You order what you want from the menu, and the cook makes it for you. That's what he means, Amelia." He scrutinizes the menu for another split second before handing it to Alex. "I'll take the chesto pasta, Alex. Amelia, go ahead and choose whatever you would like." It's just a saying, then. I get it.

I don't hesitate. "I would like the berrichi plate, please." I hand my menu to Alex, who chuckles.

"Of course, Amelia! I'll ask Harry to make it as delicious as possible!" Then Alex bounds off and slips into the door where the smells were emanating from.

"Wesley?"

He looks questioningly at me. "Yes?"

I search for the right words. "How… how can I repay you? I assume you have to pay for the food here, just like at the _Café_. And why do you keep doing all this for me?"

Wesley's eyes twinkle and he begins making designs on the spotless table with his wingtip. "Why do I do this? Would you believe me if I said that I loved you?"

As I open my mouth, Wesley shakes his head and silences me. "It's no matter. Just know that I care about you. And you don't need to repay me. Your friendship is enough for me."

I bite my lip. It feels so strange to not repay someone. And… does he love me? I know I'm not in love with him. But I put those thoughts in the back of my mind. "Who is Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is Alex's wife," Wesley replies, still making those designs. I wonder what they would look like if there had been dust to keep the marks. "She's a Charizard. She usually works at the _Radiant Star_ with Alex, but she hasn't been feeling well."

"That's right," Alex cuts in, carrying two steaming plates. "Jasmine would have loved to meet you, Amelia." He puts the two plates down, one in front of me and one in front of Wesley. "Someday I'll introduce you to her."

"I hope it's sooner rather than later."

Alex chuckles at my comment. "I hope so as well. Now, you may as well dig in. Harry doesn't like it when the food he prepares goes cold."

Wesley gives Alex some coins and digs into his pasta. I take the first bite of my berrichi plate, and in moments I've eaten it all.

As I let the food digest, music begins to play. I look around and see that there is a dais on the center floor. Six Pokemon are playing instruments that I don't recognize, but the music is still beautiful.

"That's the floor orchestra," Wesley tells me. I start, as I hadn't noticed him scooting his chair next to mine. "Forceria, the Serperior, is playing the harp. Darcy is the Grovyle playing the viola. Rutger the Blastoise is playing the bass. The Delphox playing a cello is Farby. Howard the Weavile is playing the violin, and that Absol at the harpsichord is Emily."

"Who plays that other harpsichord?" I ask.

"Bill the Lucario usually plays that," Wesley replies. "But that's a piano. I wonder where he is…"

I glance at Wesley. He's lost in thought, so I look back at the orchestra and lose myself in the music. It's only vaguely that I notice Wesley get down off of his chair. He stands in front of me, and I slowly return to the present. He's smiling at me, a gentle smile that reminds me of a brother.

"Amelia, will you dance with me?"

* * *

I wake up the next morning from dreams of last night's dance. Delphine is shaking me by the arm. "We need help," she says, and I'm up in a flash.

"What's going on?"

Delphine looks flustered. "Have you met Jasmine?"

I shake my head. "I do know who she is, though."

"Well… come on." Delphine rushes off, and I'm right behind her.

* * *

Ten minutes after Delphine shook me awake, I'm holding a little Charmander in my arms. Jasmine is lying in a bed, trying to keep her eyes open. Alex, Jasmine's husband, is getting up off of the floor from where he fainted.

"Cynthia…" Jasmine murmurs, then she falls asleep. I smile and give little Cynthia to her father.

"I like that name," Alex says, looking at the Charmander in his arms. He kisses her forehead as I quietly leave the room.

* * *

The next day, I'm awake and waiting in the staff room for Delphine to show up when a Lucario pokes its head in.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the Lucario exclaims. The Lucario looks at me more closely. "I've never met you. Bill's the name." I recognize that name. Wesley said he plays the piano at the _Radiant Star_. I think I'll ask Bill about that later.

Bill enters the staff room and I see that a Buneary is seated on his shoulders. I shake his hand. "Amelia," I say, introducing myself. "Are you related to Claire?" Claire has spoken of a brother, and Bill looks quite a bit like her.

"Aunt Claire? Where is she?" the Buneary asks, pulling on Bill's left ear. He twitches and, reaching up, tickles the Buneary. The Buneary shrieks with laughter.

"Holly, please don't pull my ear," Bill says. He gives me a wry look. "Holly's just anxious to see her Aunt Claire. My sister spoils her rotten. Of course," Bill continues, adopting a ponderous look, "I don't do any better."

"So you are Claire's brother," I finish. Bill nods, absently poking Holly in the side and making her collapse in a fit of giggles. "I have no idea where she is. I'm sorry about that."

Bill shakes his head, smiling. "No problem at all. If I'm right, she's leaning on the doorframe of my parents' room, sleeping." He chuckles. "She is the most sleep-deprived individual I have ever seen." He begins to leave, but stops in his tracks. "Say, Amelia? Are my parents still in their usual room? It's room 21B."

I frown as I float over to the room assignment board. "What are their names?"

"William and Charlene," Bill replies. Holly bounces on his back, eager to see her aunt.

"Looks like they were moved recently," I say, finding the two names. "Room 22A. Would you like me to take you there?"

"Oh, yes please."

I float out of the staff room and make my way through the hallways of the Hospital. Bill and Holly follow me. Delphine passes me by and nods her approval.

At Room 22A, I knock gently and enter the room. Claire is sleeping in a chair next to a double bed. Two Lucario, a male and a female, are lying in the bed, breathing shallowly.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Holly shouts. She jumps down from Bill's shoulders and races over to the bed. The two older Lucario are blinking groggily, but their faces split into great smiles when they see Holly.

"Holly!" the male Lucario, William, exclaims. He unsteadily levers himself up into a sitting position and lifts Holly onto the bed. Charlene, the female Lucario, reaches an arm out and pats Holly on the arm.

"How are you, little Holly?" Charlene asks weakly.

"Superlative!" Holly declares, giving Charlene a big hug. William laughs.

Claire grunts and opens her eyes. "I wonder who taught her that word." She stretches and gets up out of the chair. "Good to see you, Bill."

Bill grasps Claire by the shoulders and looks her over. "You're still as pretty as ever, sis. I'd suggest getting some more sleep, though." He wraps her in a hug, which she willingly returns.

I begin to leave the room when Claire notices me. She extricates herself from Bill's arms and comes over to me. "Will you be willing to check on Lilia in the maternity ward?" she asks. "I have to get Room 12C cleaned before noon, Molly's busy with Jasmine and Estelle, Garret's pulling a triple-shift, Rebekah's taking care of the critical unit, and Delphine's dealing with a group of patients who all caught the Forest Flu."

"I can do that," I reply, and I close the door behind me when I leave.

* * *

Before entering the room, I gently knock on the door.

"Come in," a soft voice says. I open the door and find a Lopunny lying on a bed, a Riolu in her arms. The Lopunny looks up at me as I come to the bedside. "I've never met you before."

I smile. "I'm rather new. My name is Amelia."

"Amelia…" The Lopunny nods. "That's a pretty name. My name is Lilia." She looks down at the Riolu. "And this is Kyle. He's my son."

Pulling a chair over, I rest in it. I ruffle Kyle's fur, and he squirms in his infant sleep. "He's very handsome," I say.

Lilia plants a tender kiss on Kyle's head. "He takes after his father," she replies. "His father is a very handsome fellow." Lilia looks up at me. "Do you know if he's here today? It's his day to visit his parents."

"Bill?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?"

"Don't worry," I say, patting Lilia's shoulder. "I just took Bill and little Holly to see William and Charlene. I'm sure they'll be along momentarily."

Lilia sighs in relief. "I shouldn't have doubted," she says, looking a little sheepish, "but I did. Don't tell anyone else?"

"I won't," I promise. "Now, are you doing all right?"

Lilia nods. At that moment, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," Lilia says, and Bill enters with Holly on his shoulders.

"My gorgeous Lilia!" Bill exclaims. He sets Holly down and leans over Lilia, giving her a loving kiss.

Holly gags, and I stifle a chuckle.

* * *

Two more weeks have passed. Soon, Garret will be giving Nick another examination to see if he's ready to be released. In that time, Nick's finally come out of his unconscious state for good. I was able to tell him everything he's missed.

The day before Nick's exam, I'm in his room, talking about our plans after he gets out of the Hospital.

"What are we going to do after this?" I ask.

Nick sighs dramatically. "You know, I thought we would become part of a roving band of musicians. Wouldn't that be fun?" I know he's feeling better because he can't stop himself from cracking jokes.

"I don't think so, Nick," I reply. He pouts, but quickly starts laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, sis! You know I was kidding."

"I do."

Nick stops laughing and looks closely at me. "What's the matter, Amy?"

I turn my head and bite my lip. How can I tell him what I really think? How can I tell him that I just want to stay in the City, work at the Hospital, and be among friends? How would he respond to that?

"I would ask why."

"What?" I ask, starting.

"You were thinking out loud," Nick says. "Why do you want to stay here? Why do you want to work at the Hospital?"

I hold Nick's gaze for a moment before I feel tears pricking my eyes. "Why?" I get out of the chair and start floating around the room. "I love this place, Nick. I love the Pokemon here, and they care about me. I feel like I've grown so much from helping out here. Nick," I say, turning to him, "I have friends here! Actual friends that care about what I feel, not just how much money I have. I can't leave that behind, Nick." I return to his bedside and take his hand in mine. "I can't leave, Nick. Not now."

Nick looks at me for some time. He seems to be thinking things over, but I can never tell with him. Then he smiles.

"Then let's stay here, Amy," Nick says. "If the City's done so much for you, so much that I can see the change, then we might as well stay here. Though," he continues, "I really wanted to be a wandering musician."

I'm shocked, but the shock disappears when Nick winks mischievously at me. "What will you do?" I ask. While I'm ecstatic that we're going to stay, I do wonder what he'll do in all his spare time.

Nick shrugs, but a smug smile crosses his face. "Oh, I don't know," he replies. "I might see if I can get a job at that school. I've always loved little kids."

That seals the deal, more than his previous statement that we are going to stay. I squeal and hug him tightly.

Nick chuckles and returns the hug. "And are you going to get moving with that Wesley fellow?" he asks.

I push him playfully.

* * *

Later that day, I'm cleaning up a room when Claire rushes into the room. I give her a questioning glance.

After she catches her breath, Claire begins babbling incoherently. "Claire!" I yell, and she stops. "Start at the beginning, please."

Claire breathes deeply, holds the breath, and lets it out. "Sorry about that," she says. "Is this room clean?"

I look around and nod. "It's ready for anyone. Why?"

"Kelly's throwing up in the lobby as we speak!" Claire hollers as she disappears from the room. At those words, I quickly pick up the cleaning supplies and move them out of the room. Then I follow Claire to the lobby.

I'm just in time to help carry Kelly into the newly-cleaned room. Claire hands me a fresh bucket and rinses the half-full bucket out in the sink. I hold the bucket up just as Kelly retches.

"Do you have the Forest Flu?" I ask Kelly. That's the only reason I can think of to explain her condition.

Kelly gasps for breath, the retching over for the moment. "I don't know," she wheezes. "One moment, I was feeling fine and finishing up some work; the next moment, I'm doubled over, filling the garbage can."

Garret and Rebekah skid to a halt in the doorway. "What's going on?" Garret asks as he enters.

As Claire is still busy at the sink, I take it upon myself to explain. "Kelly was doing just fine and then started throwing up," I say, still holding the bucket for Kelly. "She doesn't know what's going on. To be honest, I'm at a loss as well."

Rebekah puts her arm on Kelly's forehead and frowns. "No fever," she mutters. "I don't think it's Forest Flu, Garret."

"What is it, then?" Claire questions, finishing at the sink and switching places with me. I go to rinse out the bucket I'm holding.

"Wait…" I trail off. The others in the room, excluding Kelly, look hopefully at me. "One day, Estelle told me that she threw up for the first part of bearing her children. Where's Molly?"

Garret's eyes widen. "Rebekah, go find Molly. I think she's at the maternity ward office area. Quickly!" Rebekah dashes off as Claire's jaw drops.

"Do you really think…" Claire's thought goes unfinished as Rebekah returns with Molly right behind her.

The Kangaskhan takes one look at Kelly and comes to stand next to her, across from Claire. "Kelly," Molly says, holding Kelly's left hand. "Do you remember when you started feeling like this?"

Kelly swallows with difficulty. "Yesterday morning," she gasps. "But it stopped at noon, so I assumed it was just a stomach bug."

Molly nods. She puts a hand on Kelly's forehead, takes her pulse, and then instructs her to open her mouth. Kelly does so, and Molly makes a quick examination.

"Go ahead and close your mouth," Molly says. Kelly closes her mouth and holds her stomach. "Does your stomach feel upset?"

"A little… It's more sore than upset," Kelly whispers.

"It'll get worse… mother," Molly says, smiling. Kelly starts and stares at Molly.

"You mean…"

Molly nods.

The scene is one of unrestrained happiness. I watch as Garret kisses Rebekah and blushes. Rebekah returns the kiss shyly. Claire jumps up and down before remembering what she's holding. Kelly, unable to hold herself down, hugs Molly in joy.

I can't wait to hear how Roger reacts.

* * *

That night, I'm at the _Café Na Rigara_ with Wesley. Kyra is teaching Angela how to mix a cheri au lait. Roger is alternating between crying, laughing, and fainting. Bill is playing a soft melody on a piano. It's a perfect night.

"Roger, calm down!" Angela exclaims as Roger begins crying again. "You're going to get yourself in the Hospital, and that's no place for a father-to-be!"

"You wouldn't know, sis," Roger gasps. "You've never been a father!"

Usually I'm amused by the banter, but Roger's words grab me. I turn to Wesley. "What did Roger mean by 'sis,' Wesley?"

"Oh, Angela is Roger's adopted sister," Wesley says. "Did you not know that?"

I chuckle. "I didn't. But it does explain some things."

Wesley nods in agreement. "It does."

We sit in companionable silence for a while, Wesley's wing on my shoulder, listening to Angela and Roger badger each other. I don't want this night to end, but I know it has to. And… I have to tell Wesley about Nick. For some reason, that saddens me.

"How's Nick doing?" Wesley asks. I shoot him a glance, wondering if he read my mind. He just looks at me, so I don't think he did.

"He's much better," I say, somewhat reluctantly. "He'll have his final check-up tomorrow. If all goes well, Nick will be cleared for release."

Davy, coming out from the back, stops in front of me. "Did I hear that Nick's getting out? Congratulations!"

Something happens. I'm not sure what it is, but I push Wesley's wing away and flee from the _Café Na Rigara_ , tears falling as I do. I faintly hear Davy ask, "Was it something I said?"

Night has fallen by this time, and I'm grateful for the darkness. It makes the tears seem less visible. Sinking to the weakly lighted ground next to a streetlamp, I hang my head. The dripping tears rhythmically plop onto the ground.

A door opens and then closes. I hear footsteps coming toward me.

"Wesley, please don't…" I whisper as sobs begin to wrack my body. The footsteps stop, and I hear a rustling of feathers as Wesley sinks to the ground next to me. In a way, I'm happy that he didn't listen to me.

A wing comes over my shoulders, and I gratefully lean into Wesley, burying my head in his chest down. He pulls me closer and just holds me. Just like Nick will… That's what it is…

We sit there for a while. The night is quiet, broken only by the occasional howl from elsewhere. As we sit, I begin to calm down. The sobs are less frequent, but Wesley's chest is already soaked. More tears won't make him wetter. I heave a shuddering breath and the tears stop falling.

"Don't worry," Wesley murmurs. "I'm here for you."

The words are nice, but… again, I can't help but wonder if he is in love with me. Is that why he said that? I lift my head and look in his eyes. They're gentle and loving eyes. "Wesley… I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Wesley asks.

I bite my lip. "I… I don't love you. I don't love you like you love me. I only love you like a brother, but I fear we'll lose that connection once Nick gets out of the Hospital." I sigh again. "I don't want to lose you…"

Wesley's eyes widen. "You thought… Oh, I see… Oh boy…" He falls silent and tries to stifle a laugh, but I hear it anyway.

"You think it's funny?" I ask indignantly.

"No! Well, yes… I mean, I don't love you like that, either," Wesley hastily says, and my indignation slowly dies. "I love you like a sister, Amelia. I'm sorry if I made you think that I was in love with you. I can see how you might think that."

"It's okay," I say, and it really is. "I suppose that I jumped to conclusions."

Wesley waves my words away. "It's my fault, really," he replies. "I had two little brothers, and what I did for you was what I would do for them. I'll have to take you to meet them some day."

"What?"

"I thought you would like to meet my brothers," Wesley explains, looking slightly confused. "Is that okay?"

"Yes! I just thought…" I trail off. Wesley is still confused, but only for a moment.

"Oh…" He smiles and hugs me. "I'm not going anywhere. You're my sister, Amelia, and I'll always be there for you. You and Nick, I should say," Wesley amends, grinning. "I'm not going anywhere."

I lower my head for a moment. Is that what he means? I look up again. "We won't lose our connection? I won't lose… my brother?"

Wesley shakes his head. "Not at all."

I smile slightly. There's still some sadness, but it's rapidly disappearing. I feel warm, and the tears have dried.

Wesley and I turn our heads to look at the stars. We stay there for a little bit, basking in the pinpricks of light. Then I look at Wesley again.

"Wes, can we go back in? I want to talk with the others some more."

Wesley gets to his feet and helps me up. "Of course, Amy. I think, though, that we'll need to explain that we're siblings, not lovers." He gestures to the window of the _Café_ , where Roger is pressed against the glass, mouthing something that I'm pretty sure is 'kiss!'

"Is he really mouthing what I think he is?" I ask.

"I'm sure he is," Wesley replies. "Roger's like that. Though, to be honest, I'm surprised Bill's not mouthing it, too. He's a hopeless romantic."

I laugh. As we enter the _Café Na Rigara_ , Roger quickly finds a stool at the bar and acts oblivious to our entrance. And as we enter I feel my sadness, caught by the updraft from the warmth in my soul, float away into the night and disappear among the countless stars.


End file.
